The Genovan tournament
by Claire Clara
Summary: When Aarch and Artegor played for the Shadows, they had a female teammate. They both fell in love with her, but she died. At least, that's what they thought. Now they end up meeting the woman of their dreams and her daughters. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Helu!**_

_**This is my first Galactik Football story, so be nice!**_

_**Aarch and Artegor both had a female teammate of which they both fell in love with. **_

_**They thought she died.**_

_**Now, her children enter their lives, soon leading them to her.**_

_**Will any of them win her heart?**_

_**Who will that someone be?  
**_

* * *

''Welcome back, Snow kids!'' The grey haired coach says happily, ''It's so good to see you!''

The nine teammates all walk into the big and familiar training room. The kids, now not so much kids as young adults, are already seventeen years old. They have grown both mentally and physically since the first cup they attended, when they were only fifteen years old. Now, two years later, they are up for the difficult task of defending their title as champions for a second time.

The coach, Aarch, notices that Micro-ice and D'Jok are as close as ever. Ahito is still as sleepy and Micro-ice is acting like a clown. Tia and Rocket are still both as shy. Yuki still laughs and blushes at Micro-ice's jokes and compliments. The 'no worries' attitude Mark always had, is still there and Thran seems to still be his brothers' regular pillow. Mei is still as sweet, caring and supportive.

Aarch smiles happily, everything is still the same. As the whole team finally settles down, he speaks up, ''Last year I noticed some flaws with this team''

The Snow kids begins to grumble unsatisfying sentences. Aarch laughs lightly and says, ''Not flaws with you as players, but with the team itself''

This doesn't please the team, it only makes them confused. He sighs and continues, ''If something would happen with Ahito, we have Yuki as a substitute. If Tia or Rocket would get hurt in any way, we have Mark. But we don't have a substitute for a striker or a defender. This is the flaw''

The team now understands their coach. As he receives understanding glances, he decides to continue, ''So the reason I called you here a week earlier is because of this. I am holding try-outs for these two positions and I want you all to help me choose. I will pick out the best of them and then you all will select the two you can get along with the best''

Everyone in the team nods and then Clamp, who has quietly been leaning against a wall all this time, opens the doors. In comes around fifty aspiring football players in their late teens.

''This morning I am only hosting try-outs for defenders, this afternoon I'll go for the strikers. Snow kids, get into the holo-trainer with all the defenders and give them a hard time. Yuki and Ahito, you both defend a goal each''

The Snow kids walk over to stand on a large dark square, together with all the defenders. As they all are inside the lines, the holo-trainer starts to form. First small squares and then into one giant cube surrounding them all.

The Snow kids all make their way to the half-line, except Yuki and Ahito, each awaiting their balls. The seven balls soon materialize in front of them. They all take control of one ball each and start to head for the goal, determined to not go easy on the newbie's.

Standing in the middle of the defence line is a girl with waist long chestnut brown hair. She has her hair up in two braids and her eyes are, weirdly enough, closed. She seems to be concentrating.

Then suddenly she smiles a soft, almost invisible, smile to no one in particular. She opens her eyes, but they seem lifeless. Her eyes aren't focusing on anything or anyone, yet still she goes into a light sprint. The girl moves so lightly, every step flows with her.

As she is only five feet away, she slides into a light tackle, knocking the ball away from Marks feet. She stands up and giggles, ''Sorry''. Her voice is as soft and flowing as everything else about her.

Mark decides to tackle her and take the ball back, his pride won't have this. As he moves to snatch the ball, she avoids his feet. He tries again with no luck. As he tries a third time, she pulls her legs together and frog-jumps over his sliding body.

She sends the ball flying high up in the air. Mark jumps after it, blue flux swirling all around him, and to his surprise, so does the girl.

Outside the holo-trainer Aarch gasps, ''This girl has the Breath!''

Surprising everyone, the brown haired girl reaches the ball first and kicks it right against the goal. The orb zooms past Yuki and into the goal with blue flux surrounding it.

The girl lands with a thud, sending Mark an apologetic smile, ''Sorry''. Mark smiles and says, ''You're good, really good''

She giggles and says, ''Thank you'', before turning around. They both seem to watch the struggling rookies as they poorly attempt to snatch the balls from the other six Snow kids.

''Mark, take this ball'' Aarch says as an orb materializes in front of Mark again, ''and give the kids more of a challenge''

''Will do, coach!'' Mark says with a smile and sends the new girl a wink, before running off to join his team mates.

Six of the new kids had managed to snatch the balls from the Snow kids. None of them had managed to keep possession of the balls or avoid any tackles.

''Sir'' The chestnut haired girl says slowly.

''Yes?'' Aarch inquires, curious as to who this girl is.

''May I try to tackle the other Snow kids as well? It seems so fun'' She asks softly.

''Yes you may, but first tell me your name?'' Aarch asks kindly.

''Velvet Hale'' She says before going into a sprint, targeting Rocket this time.

Aarch gasps, ''Hale... Velvet Hale... It can't be!'' The shape of her face, her soft voice, the way she moves and her football style. Pandora Hale... But she died, didn't she? But they're so similar, like mother and daughter...

Aarch turns back to the game, watching the girl intently.

Velvet sneaks in between all the players. Rocket soon finds himself standing opposite of the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her stunning brown, almost golden eyes make him gulp.

She suddenly frowns and softly says, ''You're shocked'' That statement seems to snap him out of dreamland and into the game. However, that doesn't seem to last for long as she leans forward, shocking him once again. Only an inch between their noses, she smiles slightly wider.

He has nothing in his mind except one thing, this girl. He tries to establish eye-contact and she looks at him, but only at him and not into his eyes. Her eyes are as lifeless as before, looking at him as if she is looking right through him.

Then she says, ''Thank you for the ball'' and with one move, snatches the ball from under his feet. Rocket turns around, just in time to see the ball go past Ahito and into the goal.

''Alright kids, that's it for the defenders'' Aarch says as the holo-trainer slowly disappears.

When the holo-trainer is gone, Aarch starts to laugh. All the teenagers are staring at one single person, Velvet Hale.

''How old are you Velvet?'' Aarch says as he approaches the teenagers.

''Fifteen. Mom said you'd recognize me...'' Velvet says softly.

Aarch eyes widen, ''Then you really are the daughter of Pandora. How is she? How did she survive that explosion, she was right in the middle of it''

Velvet giggles and answers, ''Why don't you ask her yourself? She'll be here this afternoon with my sister, Silk wants to try out for striker''

He nods with a smile, pulls his arm around her shoulders and turns to the rest of the kids.

''I've already chosen my substitute defender. Can you all work with her?'' Aarch says with an arm around Velvet's shoulders.

The Snow kids all cheer and shout many enthusiastic 'yes', 'definitely' and 'of course'.

Staring into no-where, Velvet says, ''Thank you, I appreciate it''

''Hey, how come you never look at any of us?'' Micro-ice asks slowly, a question everyone wants an answer to.

Velvet smiles softly and answers, ''Because I'm blind, Micro-ice, and no, it doesn't hurt me that you ask''

Everyone watches her with stunned expressions and Micro-ice asks, ''How did you know I thought that?''

''I've been blind all my life. My other four senses are twenty-five times better than the average being. I can hear the difference between the footsteps of you and Mark. Your footsteps from before tells me that you're 163 cm and weigh 78 kilos while Mark is 186 cm and weigh 97 kilos. I can smell exactly what ingredients are inside your cologne and I can sense emotions. When you asked me why I wasn't looking at you, you were feeling three emotions. You were scared, embarrassed and curious. It's not hard to realize what's on a person's mind when you have my gifts. My mom trained me well''

Velvet can't see it, but she can sense that they are all staring at her with mute admiration.

''Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't sense you staring at me'' Velvet says with awkwardness. Her new teammates shake their heads with embarrassment and mumbles some quiet ''sorry's''.

Velvet then frowns and says, ''Now that wasn't very well mannered, leaving like that''

''What? Who left?'' Micro-ice frantically asks, confused.

''The rest, Micro-ice, the rest of the teenagers who came. They just left'' She giggles and answers.

''I think they felt slightly inferior to you. You're amazing!'' Tia says with enthusiasm. ''If your sister is as good as you are, then we'll have the best team in the universe''

Blushing madly, Velvet turns her head in another direction and says, ''Silk is better, more aggressive. One of those moves I used in the holo-trainer, mom said she learned from Aarch''

Clamp, Simbai and the team, excluding Velvet, all turn to look at Aarch with curious glances.

He sighs and says, ''After the beginning of the Akillian Ice-age, Artegor and I switched what was left of the Breath for the Smog. We started playing for the Shadows, where we met Pandora Hale. She had everything. Footballing skills, beauty, intelligence, speed and amazing control of the Smog. She was sweet, loving, caring and was always fair to everyone. Everyone loved her''

He sits down on the nearest sofa and continues, ''Artegor and I were into football and training to much to notice all the girls flirting with us, trying to get our attention. Pandora literally smacked us on the head and told us to go get a life. She taught us how to have fun again, how to be social. She became our best friend''

Reminiscent of the old days, he sighs and closes his eyes, ''She knew so much more than us. All together I taught her four moves, Artegor taught her eight, but she knew hundreds of moves we could only dream of. And then came the time when she wo...''

''Did you get the spot?!'' A girl with strikingly similar traits to Velvet runs in through the doors and shouts. Her chestnut brown hair is shoulder long and hanging in a high ponytail. She has lively golden eyes and a huge grin plastered on her face.

Behind this girl, a young woman and a third girl strolls in. The girl has boy-short chestnut brown hair and bored golden eyes. The woman has beautiful and soft violet hair that is hanging loosely down to the middle of her calves. Her stunning cerise eyes quickly finds Aarch and softly smiles, ''Hello Aarch''

''Pandora'' Aarch stutters, shocked with her appearance. She looks as young as she did twenty-one years ago.

''Mom, I got the spot'' Velvet says proudly as she walks over to her mother.

Pandora smiles softly and says, ''I'm proud of you, sweetheart''

She turns to her other two daughters and says, ''Why don't you two go with your sister and her new friends, Aarch and I have some thing's to talk about''

''Okay'' They all say with different smiles. One soft, one goofy and one almost invisible.

* * *

**That's it!  
**

**What ya think?**

**Hope you all liked it...**

**Please be nice to me!**

**I'd love some feedback, so please review!! :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helu!**_

_**This is my first Galactik Football story, so be nice!**_

_**Aarch and Artegor both had a female teammate of which they both fell in love with. **_

_**They thought she died.**_

_**Now, her children enter their lives, soon leading them to her.**_

_**Will any of them win her heart? **_

_**Who will that someone be?**_

* * *

As soon as the doors are closed and she sits down on one of the armchairs , Aarch starts to launch his first question at her, ''How can you still look so young, you're supposed to be thirty-seven years old''

The violet haired beauty smiles and says, ''How nice of you to still keep track of my age, Aarch''

''Pan'' Aarch says firmly, knowing very well that the woman is stalling.

''Alright, here goes'' She says and sighs, ''I haven't aged since I was twenty-one''

''I can see that much, Pan'' Aarch says, irritated. How can the woman he once loved, still be alive? How can she still be alive and well, without coming to see him? How could she keep this from him? He thought he meant something to her.

Then the thought of the woman he loved, his one and only love, giving birth to someone's child. A child of which the father is not himself. The sadness makes him turn to gaze at the woman of his dreams. He moves to sit on his knees, right in front of her.

As he is down on his knees, he grabs a hold of both her hands and intently gazes into her beautiful cerise eyes. They still sparkle as much as they did all those years ago.

One simple word escapes his lips, ''Please?'' and that is all it takes.

Water starts to form in the corners of her eyes. The tears are slowly but securely starting to roll down her cheeks, ''I'm so sorry I had to leave so hastily. I... I... I'm really sorry Aarch... I...''

''Could you tell me? Please? Dora?'' Aarch pleads, not letting her eyes slip away from his.

She slowly whispers, ''It's a long story, Aarch''

''I have time, I always had time for you and I still do''

''I'll start from the beginning then'' She says and sighs, ''When I was thirteen at Genova, my mother and father gave me away to a man for marriage. My parents never liked to have a daughter. This man never intended to marry me; instead he used me for his experiments. He injected me with a virus. This virus didn't activate itself until I was fully grown, at that moment it stopped my body from aging. I was twenty-one by then''

The tears streaming down her face never stops coming. The woman is now shaking, her lip wobbling.

''For thirty-five years I haven't aged, Aarch''

His eyes widen more than he ever thought possible. He stares into her eyes, expecting her to be joking.

''I finally managed to escape when I was twenty-six. After that I travelled from planet to planet, making sure I never stayed anywhere for to long. I was on my way of falling in love with a man I met in the beginning, but he almost raped me. I never dared to let myself get attached to anyone after that. Not until I met you and Artegor'' She starts to giggle the slightest.

With tears still tinkling down her cheeks, she continues, ''The two of you got to me. You were both so infuriating. You both had the luxury of making friends, but none of you ever took the chance. I had already stayed in one place for too long. He finally realized it was me, when I was stupid enough not avoid the cameras in the cup finals. I saw him sitting there in the crowd, just watching me. I staged my death in the locker room with an explosion and ran. But he was never fooled, he caught me a couple of months later''

Aarch is about to interrupt when Pandora places two fingers on his lips and continues, ''Sixteen years ago, he inserted a second shot into me. This time he made me pregnant. Even though it was his semen, they were only my children and not his. I once again ran away, took a flight to Genova and gave birth to my daughters here. They're triplets. I started writing a novel, which ended up as a best seller. My writing carrier is a success and I can spoil my daughters rotten''

She looks straight into his eyes with seriousness, ''I kept track of the only two true friends I've ever had, watching proudly as the Snow kids won the cup twice. The reason I'm entering your life again, now and not earlier, is because my daughters wanted to play galactic football like I did. When I told them that Genesis Stadium doesn't have a team, they said that they didn't want to play for Genesis. They wanted to play for Akillian, as Snow kids''

''Pan, are you serious?'' Aarch chokes out with fury.

''I have never been more serious in my life'' She says firmly as she wipes away the last of her tears. They both let silence engulf them.

''So you came back, not to see me, but only so that your daughters could play football?'' Aarch suddenly asks, anger filling his mind.

This time she places both her hands on his cheeks, making him look right into her eyes, ''I honestly thought you had moved on. I didn't want to disturb your peace''

His eyes soften as he notices just how sincere she is, ''Does Artegor know you're alive yet?''

Her eyes widen with renewed guilt, ''No, I don't dare to go and see him''

The salty drops of fluid never stop to travel down her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful eyes shimmer in the light. Aarch finds it hard to control his emotions. More than anything, he wants to pull her close and kiss her, to express his love.

One simple thought is stopping him; he does not want to be a man who takes advantage of a woman's emotional vulnerability. He loves this woman more than anything, but he also knows that Artegor feels the same way about her.

Artegor is his best friend. He knows she has to be the one who chooses. Maybe she won't even choose between them, maybe she loves someone else. Aarch could never try to make that decision for her.

Pain starts to fill his heart. What if she doesn't feel the same way about him? Determined to receive some kind of an answer, he slowly takes a deep breath and then asks, ''What did you feel for me before you left?''

Widening eyes and mouth slightly agape, she slowly whispers, ''Aarch... I...''

He shakes his head and softly says, ''Don't give me that, Pan. I need to know. I fell in love with you back then. I still love you now. Give me a straight answer, I'll manage whatever the answer is''

Managing is one thing, recovering is another. If the answer isn't what he wants to hear, he doubts he'll ever be okay again.

Snapping him out of his depressing thoughts is her quiet, soft whisper, ''I love you too, Aarch''

Not wasting one single second, he jams his lips against hers, hoping she'll respond.

He can clearly see every silky smooth curve on her skin and every single bubble of water hanging on her eyelashes.

Feeling her lips slowly starting to move against his, he shuts his eyes close. Wanting more than just simple kisses, he nibbles the slightest onto her lower lip. Complying, she opens her mouth a little bit and his tongue almost instantly slips in.

Aching to get closer to the woman of his dreams, he slips his strong muscular arms around her thin waist and pulls her as close to his body as he can without crushing her.

Moaning with pleasure, she tightly wraps her graceful arms around his neck. She doesn't want to let him go, ever. Unlucky for them both, they both need air. They both need to breath.

Leaving each other's lips, but not each other's arms, they gasp for air. Staring intently into the opposite pair of eyes, they both smile.

''Aarch, I do love you, but my daughters need to love you to. They are my life. If they ask me to, I will leave you...'' Pandora slowly stats with regret.

Sadness fills Aarch's eyes, but he understands, ''I understand''

Slowly standing up, Aarch grabs a hold of her hand and helps her up. Not letting go of her hand he says, ''Strikers try-outs are starting soon, I need to go and talk to the team''

They leave the room, hand in hand, both hoping the three girls will like Aarch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the training room, the team and the three sisters are already waiting for the coach. Clamp and Simbai are adjusting the last things for the try-outs. Chatting happily, everyone in the group suddenly turns to the doors as two figures step in.

Holding hands, Pandora and Aarch walks in with smiles. Clamp and Simbai both looks at the couple, wondering what they've missed. The team looks at their coach with shocked expressions. Never before had anyone of them ever thought that Aarch, their coach, had a personal life.

The three sisters watches their mothers every move and studies everything about Aarch. Then as they seem satisfied, one of the girls displays a smug grin while one other starts jumping up and down with glee. Velvet smiles softly and says, ''It's okay mom''

Their mother, curious as to what suddenly brought all this on, asks, ''What's okay, Velvet?''

Velvet giggles and answers, ''That you're together with Aarch now, it's okay. We all like him''

Their mother's eyes widen as she slowly digests her words. Turning to her other two daughters, she asks, ''Sattin, Silk. You to?''

The other two girls both nod. The unenthusiastic sister of the three looks at Aarch and calmly says, ''But if you hurt our mother, I'll make sure they'll have to identify your dead body by using your dental records''

Aarch, Clamp, Simbai and the whole team all stiffens. Even though the girl sounds completely emotionless, the seriousness this girl emits sends shivers down their spines.

''Silk!'' Pandora exclaims with a frown, ''Where do you have your manners?''

Silk looks at her mother, her eyes almost immediately softens and she says, ''Sorry mom''

''Um, mom?'' The third sister, assumed to be named Sattin, cautiously says, ''We kinda have something to confess...''

Pandora softly turns to Sattin and asks, ''And what's that, sweetie?''

Sattin looks down, seeming suddenly interested of her own simple black sneakers, ''We found your diaries in one of your bags. We were curious. We found out more about Aarch and Artegor. Your diaries clearly told us how much you loved Aarch, so we decided to make you confront him. The reason to why we absolutely wanted to play for the Snow kids, is because we want you to be happy and we really want a father-figure. We're really really really sorry mom, please forgive us!''

Velvet closes her eyes, while Sattin and Silk looks down onto the ground as they await their verdict. The eyes of Mei, Tia, Yuki and Simbai all tear up. Everyone in the room wishes they were a part of this family. What these three girls did for their mother is something anyone would want someone to do for you.

The love emitting from the Hale family is overwhelming, making many people in the room hold their breaths.

''Oh girls!'' Pandora finally bursts with joy, ''Why would I be angry with you for this? This is the sweetest, most wonderful and thoughtful thing you could ever do for me! Thank you, girls, thank you!''

She lets go of Aarch's hand and walks over to her daughters, embracing them one after the other.

As Pandora let's go of her, Silk turns to Aarch and says, ''Can we get going with the try-outs all ready?''

Aarch, amazed by Pandora's close relationship with her daughters and the girls love for their mother, snaps out of his thoughts and says, ''You're right. Clamp let them all in''

* * *

**That's it!  
**

**What ya think?**

**Hope you all liked it...**

**Please be nice to me!**

**I'd love some feedback, so please review!! :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helu!**_

_**This is my first Galactik Football story, so be nice!**_

_**Aarch and Artegor both had a female teammate of which they both fell in love with. **_

_**They thought she died.**_

_**Now, her children enter their lives, soon leading them to her.**_

_**Will any of them win her heart? **_

_**Who will that someone be?**_

* * *

As the teenagers all move to their positions in the holo-trainer, Aarch turns to Pandora and says, ''Your daughter, Silk, she seems very protective of you''

''I never really hid my past from them and they all developed differently because of that. Silk is overprotective with me because she thinks I've been through enough'' Pandora says with a proud and loving smile, ''You need to start the try-outs now, Aarch''

''Silk, is she any good as a Striker?'' Aarch asks as he types some things into the computer.

''She's good, but make your own judgement, Aarch'' She giggles and says.

''Alright'' He says with a smile, then he turns to the screen and says, ''Okay kids, let's start this''

Inside the holo-trainer Silk moves to stand on a line with the rest of the aspiring players. In front of them, a ball each is materialized.

As soon as they all hear Aarch say, ''Okay kids, let's start this'' Silk kicks her ball forward and starts into a sprint. The whole team is standing on the other side of the field, including Velvet, prepared to try and steal the balls from them. Behind her, all the other teens are slowly realizing that the test has started.

She notices Tia running at her, attempting to snatch the ball. Tia jumps into a sliding tackle. Silk kicks the ball into the air and jumps over Tia's sliding form. She then jumps into the air using the Breath at the same time as Velvet. The two sisters' clash against the ball, both trying to claim it.

''Just because we're sisters, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you'' Velvet softly says, still pushing the ball in her own direction.

''You better not be going easy on me'' Silk smirks and says. She kicks the ball higher up into the air and takes off from Velvets' knee. Taking the ball to her chest, she then spins around and smashes her foot against the ball. The ball is sent flying past Yuki and into the goal with extreme speed.

She lands beside her, already standing, sister and watches everyone's shocked expressions.

Outside the holo-trainer Aarch turns to Pandora and asks, ''She's good?''

His astounded expression makes her giggle, ''I didn't want to brag''

''If you call this good, what in the world do you call amazing?'' Aarch gasps as the holo-trainer slowly disappears. In the beginning he had been watching all the rookies, but after ten minutes Silk had been the only one worth watching.

''Alright kids, I've already decided who I want as my striker'' Aarch steps forward and says, ''Silk Hale'' He turns to the team and then asks, ''Can you work with her?''

To his utter satisfaction, everyone in the team answers positively. He turns to the rest of the rookies and apologetically says, ''I'm sorry for not picking any of you, you're welcome to leave now''

Pandora goes forward to hug her daughter, the new striker of the Snow kids, as the rest of the rookies grumpily leave the room.

''As most of you know, It's five months left until the Galactik cup starts. But seven months ago when we had won the cup finals, we were invited to the Genovan tournament and we all agreed to accept'' Aarch starts, smiling with happiness.

Everything is going right. The woman he's loved half his life is here by his side. His team is perfect and they all seem to get along. His team has won the Galactik cup twice and have a good chance of winning it a third time.

''So kids, everyone should start packing. We're leaving Akillian in two days'' Aarch continues looking overly excited.

The team starts flooding out of the room, on their way to pack. Velvet, Silk and Sattin walks up to their mother.

''Mom, we're heading for the hotel, we need to pack too'' Velvet says softly, ''Are you coming?''

Velvet already knows the answer. Her mother will probably want to spend some quality time with her future husband. Oh yes, if Velvet has any say in things at all, they will certainly get married.

''No sweetie, you three go ahead. I'll start packing tomorrow'' Pandora says, entwining her fingers with Aarch's.

Sattin is about to object, not seeing the same tension between their parents as her sisters do. The triplets had early on decided that the man their mother chose would become their father, end of story.

Before Sattin can say anything to spoil the moment, Silk gives her a hidden dark look. Pandora giggles the slightest as she watches the exchange. Her daughters are always so sweet, acting like they don't have a clue.

Sattin understands her sister and all three starts walking out the door. The three of them smirks and say, ''Good night mom, good night dad''

Before Pandora or Aarch can answer, the door has closed behind them. Clamp and Simbai had silently left the room, leaving the family for themselves.

''Did they just call me 'dad'?'' Aarch asks, stunned. His eyes are wide with shock and his body is stiff.

''I believe they did'' Pandora answers, slightly stumped herself.

The couple starts heading out of the room. They walk through the corridors until they reach his room, talking about everything. They have so much to catch up with. But both of them have something else in the back of their minds.

As the door closes behind them, Aarch silently locks it. As soon as he turns to her, they lock lips with each other. She helps him take his coat of and he starts to unbutton hers.

As her black coat falls down, his eyes widen with appreciation. Under her coat is a thin, light purple dress made of silk that reaches down to her knees. It hugs her body, every curve, perfectly.

She kicks her long black boots off easily. Then she pulls his thick shirt over his head, revealing his tanned and muscular chest.

He slowly slips his hands under her dress and feels her smooth skin. He unzips her dress and softly pulls it off, making her stand in front of him with just her underwear.

They start moving in the direction of his bed as the last pieces of clothing goes off.

They fall down on his bed. None of them ever though that skin to skin movement could feel this good. He soon enters her and everything becomes heaven. They don't seem to get enough of each other.

His muscular arms around her makes her feel so safe, it somehow calms her.

Her angelic form under him makes him lightheaded. He had been dreaming about this moment, about the moment that he would be able to claim her. A moment he thought would never come.

He's scared he's gonna hurt her, but when he looks at her face, she's smiling.

Soon he collapses on top of her. He slowly rolls of her and pulls himself out of her. She does not, however, want him that far away from her.

She moves closer to him, slips her arms around his torso and starts to nuzzle his neck.

He understands her feeling, she wants to cuddle. He moves his arm over her head and around her neck. He then starts to slowly rub her arm.

''You have no idea how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms like this'' Aarch says with a satisfied sigh.

''Probably just as much as I've wanted to be in your arms like this'' Pandora answers with her eyes closed, a smile visible.

''I love you, Pandora Hale, since the first time you talked to me''

''I love you, Aarch Valtega, since the first time you answered me''

He starts to laugh lightly. She always knew how to answer, annoying everyone she wanted.

He kisses her forehead lovingly. She twists her head up for a kiss on the mouth, but gets more than that.

Aarch rolls her over on her back and kisses her more passionately, her arms linking around his neck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Someone knocks on the triplets' hotel door. Wondering who it is, Velvet opens the door. She smiles as she senses who it is.

''Hey guys! Come on in'' Velvet says softly, before walking over to her bed. The whole team walks in through the doors.

''I need to start getting over the fact that you're blind and still you manage to know who we are'' Micro-ice says as he shakes his head.

''There's no need for you to get over it, Velvet has always been the creepy one'' Sattin says with a goofy grin.

Before anyone has time to start laughing, a pillow hits Sattin square in the face.

They all start to laugh as Sattin grumpily throws the pillow back at Velvet.

Mei looks around a little and notices a photo, containing six people, lying in Silks opened bag. She recognizes four of the five females as the four Hale girls.

The last female is a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes, and just like all the others in the family, she is absolutely stunning.

The single male in the photo is a black haired guy with blood red eyes, the most handsome man she has ever seen. However, something in his eyes scares her more than anything.

She turns up to look at Silk and says, ''Who are those two in the picture with you?''

Silk looks down at the picture and smiles just the slightest, ''That's Angel and Demon. Mom adopted them when they were both just two years old, we were in her stomach back then''

''Demon and Angel?'' Mark asks, thinking that she's joking.

''Yeah, Angel was so quiet as a kid that mom often thought she was dead, while Demon was so noisy that mom had to start screaming. Mom hates screaming, she says she feels cruel when she screams. She named them after how they acted'' Sattin giggles and says.

Noticing how Mei is staring at Demon on the picture, Silk teasingly says, ''We can introduce him to you Mei, if you want to''

Mei starts to blush, but when D'Jok storms out of the room with jealousy, everything changes.

''Oh god. I didn't know they...'' Silk says, looking at Velvet with guilty eyes.

Mei runs after him and she gets a hold of him close enough for the rest of the team to hear.

''D'Jok, I'm sorry I...'' Mei says, sadness evident in her voice.

Not feeling merciful today, D'Jok says, ''Maybe you'd rather have that Demon as your boyfriend? Am I not good enough, or what?''

As Mei is about to answer, D'Jok interrupts her, ''You know what? Forget it''

He storms of through the hallway, leaving Mei to start sobbing. She turns in the other direction and starts to run.

As she passes the open door of the triplets hotel room, Micro-ice is about to set off after her when a hand grips a hold of his arm.

As he looks back at who it is, Velvet slowly lets go of his arm, ''I'll go''

She turns to Silk and reassuringly says, ''She'll be fine, you'll see. Don't worry about it, I'll fix it''

She then sets of after Mei, still sensing the girls every footstep.

I'm blind, and even I can see that they love each other more than anything.

* * *

**That's it!  
**

**What ya think?**

**Hope you all liked it...**

**Please be nice to me!**

**I'd love some feedback, so please review!! :D:D**


End file.
